A LED lamp not only has the advantages of energy saving, environmental friendliness and long service life, but also is capable of realizing wireless control over the color and brightness of the lamp according to different needs. Because of its wide application, it quickly entered the market. However, hospitals, schools, office buildings, etc. where light fixtures are used have employed conventional grille lamps for many years. As a result, it is difficult to conduct LED energy-saving retrofit, and much difficult is involved in dismantling old lamps. In this case, removing the fluorescent tube and cutting off the power cord of the old grille lamp to insert it into a new LED recessed replaceable lamp, without dismantling the old lamp panel, becomes an increasingly popular mode, which is highly accepted by users.
At present, the common retrofit method is adopting split field assembly, or using 2-4 additional mounting edgings to press a replaceable LED lamp or additional edgings between the old grille lamp and the ceiling joist, which realizes the object of quickly replacing different types of general old lamps with different structures. However, such methods, no matter split assembly or additional edgings, have the disadvantages of many installation steps, time-consuming process and huge manpower.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 9,206,948B1 provides a system and method for retrofitting an existing troffer style light fixture, comprising a bracket which includes a channel configured to rest on a T-bar of a ceiling system, and further configured to be located between the T-bar and a troffer housing; the bracket further includes a slot configured to receive a portion of a troffer door assembly and a latch surface configured to engage with a latch. Additionally, the kit includes a door assembly which has a latch configured to engage the latch surface of the bracket and a hinge configured to interface with the slot of the adaptor bracket. When the device provided in the invention is mounted on the original ceiling system, all components need to be assembled first. The complicated process affects installation efficiency.
Therefore, those skilled in the art devoted themselves to developing a recessed replaceable lamp with fixed horizontal movement or 90° rotation, without dismantling the old lamp panel, and realized the object of easy installation, firm fixation, attractive appearance and high acceptance.